starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Ramirez
Early Life On July 16th, 2372, at 2:50 local time, Luis and Anna Ramirez had their prayers answered. They had a son. After being barren for their fifteen year long marriage, God had finally blessed them. For this, they named him Jacob, after the son of Issac. Ironically, Jacob grew up to be nearly the polar opposite of his parents, although he retained some of his parent's discipline and spirituality until he enlisted. He lived a gutter life, in the slums of the Federation. His father and mother were both honourably discharged after each losing a limb. As a result, both were out of a job, and their living standards began to decline. By the time Jacob was born, they were considered in the minority of the lowest poverty rate of the Federation. He learned to make due with what he had, and was always appreciative of his oppurtunities and gifts. He had shaky grades throughout school, though he kept high spirits. However, there were times that young Jacob struggled with keeping his hopes and spirits from collapsing. That was the time that his father took to cheer him up whilst sharing the love of Jesus Christ. He would have flabbergasting parties with his family, where they would get together and sing, dance, and have fun. That is where he adpated his jubilant spirit, that would later support him in his hardships during life. During high school, he began to focus more on Mobile Infantry propaganda, and began to question his dad about his time as a trooper. Of course, his father didn't want to recall his time in the Mobile Infantry, so Jacob didn't learn much. That didn't stop him though. He began to dig. Not in dirt, but in information. Information on how the Mobile Infantry operates, information on it's foes, it's assets, it's weapons, everything a trooper needed to know in order to be successful. The Klendathu campaign became a great influence on Jacob as well. Pre-Military Life Once Jacob graduated high school, barely, he began to get himself into shape. Now fueled with a burning passion to serve, and do his part, he would stop at nothing. Day and Night he would train, conditioning himself for the task. Day and night he would sculp his body, his stance, his demanor, even his way of thinking, to match the great leaders of the mobile infantry. In the end though, most of that would hold up when put to the test. On October 26th, 2287, Jacob enlisted in the Mobile Infantry. Military Life 'Camp Currie' After enlisting, he was shipped off to Camp Currie. He spent approximately 15 weeks in Camp Currie, learning the drills to a deeper extent. He often amazed the drill instructors with his great knowledge and discipline, but disappointed them when he began to get rowdy, and lose control of his so-far stilled tongue. Out of the 35,000 troopers that were in the camp at the time, he was in the top twenty. After his graduation from Camp Currie, he was shipped off to his first battalion. 112th Mobile Infantry Battalion, 31st Morita Regiment His first assignment was to the 112th Mobile Infantry Battalion. He was the first wave of the new troopers from Camp orion that arrived right after their recovery from a recent operation on a planet named Lorryuk. After going through only three operations, Jacob was already promoted to private by the Lieutenant himself. Though the best was yet to come for Jacob. Then came the launch of Operation Poison Arrow, a strategic attack on Tophet to cripple the skinnie's ability to wage war. They first went to the Izumi, and investigated the situation there. A few days later, Jacob was contacted by Lieutenant Jason Wittman . The lieutenant stated that "I had looked over your records in Camp Orion and was quite impressed. As you may or may not be aware of, Staff Sergeant Juan Ramirez is becoming the leader of Second platoon. I want to offer you promotion to Sergeant of second platoon, third squad. You seem fit for the job." Overjoyed, Jacob accepted, and by the bounce to tophet, Sergeant Jacob Ramirez was leading the Ramirez's Raiders squadron. While they were invading tophet, Jacob recruited two troopers: Private Joe 'Blue' Viera, and Private Harry Chris. After the end of Operation Poison Arrow, Jacob then recruited Private First Class Aaron Murdock. A few days after the end of Poison arrow, Jacob embarked on another assignment: Clear out an arachnid infested colony. He was charged with leading Fireteam two to disable shield generators in the colony. There, at what he still believes to be his fault, two troopers died. He's been rattled by it ever since. Two days after that ordeal, he embarked on another assignment, this one much more nerve racking than the one before. During an operation in an arachnid planet, He was rammed up against a wall by a charging warrior bug, and was then gutted with the pincer. Barely avoiding certain death, he fought on. His resolve and vigor to fight with his troopers showing, he even avoided being evacuated by medevac, and kept on with his troopers. There, he was blown off a tower by a skinny grenade, riddling him with shrapnel. Luckily for him, the majority of the shrapnel didn't penetrate his kevlar. After they boarded a skinny ship, he was tasked with the duty of handling a second squad of troopers. He carried this out in what began as quite a dull boarding operation, but turned into the test of his strength and competence as a non-commissioned officer. This occured when Master Sergeant Eugene Acrae was taken prisoner by skinnies, and shot and killed. Shortly after that, Lieutenant Jason Wittman was captured by the skinnies as well, leaving Jacob as the only standing NCO on the operation. Desperate to save Wittman and his troopers, Jacob agreed to surrender. After stripping the troopers of their moritas, they were re-united with their lieutenant. There, Jacob and Wittman began comtemplating on how to get out of the situation, where the skinnies wanted the coordinates to sanctuary, a top secret military facility. Running out of time, Wittman decided to wing it as the skinny troops entered the room. Not amused with wittman's attempt, their leader shot wittman in both legs. To show that they were serious, the skinny leader chopped wittman's right arm off. All the while, jacob was watching in awestruck horror. Finally overcoming his fears of death, Jacob charged at the skinny leader! Once the leader was on the ground, he was riddled with a few skinny rounds before Specialist Tucker Bondi and Specialist Jay Romora took the other two skinnies to the ground. Then, the missing trooper, Private Trevor Shawl bursted in, spraying the skinnies with an array of morita bullets. Despite that, in a fit of rage, Jacob continued to pound his combat knife into the skinny leader. After his fit of rage ended, Jacob proceeded to call an immedieate evacuation of their forces from the skinny ship. This operation will forever leave a scar on Jacob's life. Approxmately four days after the death of Master Sergeant Acrae, Jacob is shot by one of his fellow troopers by his request, after being impaled by a warrior, and rammed by a rhino. Awards/Misc. * Purple Heart Medal/Ribbon w/ 2 star clasp *Poison Arrow Campaign Ribbon *Superior Unit Medal/Ribbon *Activity Ribbon w/ 1 star clasp Ramirez